callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Resistance
"Little Resistance" is the second mission of Call of Duty: World at War. Characters *Pvt. Miller (playable) *Cpl. Roebuck *Sgt. Sullivan (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Polonsky *Pvt. Koopman (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Sprogis *Pvt. Glover Plot In this mission, Miller starts out on a landing craft (LVT), making its way to Peleliu Island's White beach. When the craft gets stuck on coral and the Marines become vulnerable to unexpected enemy fire, the Marines attempt to exit the vehicle before being hammered by shells from the Japanese position. A shell then hits the LVT and destroys it, sending Miller, Polonsky, Sullivan, Roebuck and three other Marines into the water. The Japanese managed to kill two Marines before Miller is pulled from the water by Sergeant Sullivan, who orders him to radio in a rocket strike on the enemy lines, which destroys the hostile Machine Guns along the tree line. When he does this, he proceeds onto the island. After a flamethrower team, led by Pvt. Glover wipes out a machine gun nest, Miller then goes through a small trench and is faced with a large Japanese trench network and machine gun nest. Miller then proceeds through the trench and kills the turret gunners. Miller called in two rocket strikes on Japanese tanks to clear the way for an American tank and some more Marines. After all that action, Miller, Polonsky, Roebuck, and Sullivan re-group in the back room of the trench, when moments later a Japanese soldier (subtitles say American Marine) screams, causing Sullivan to run towards the door but then is stabbed by a bayonet from the Japanese soldier in the chest, fatally wounding him. Roebuck quickly guns down the soldier with his Colt M1911, (can be shot by Miller also) and then attempts to aid Sullivan but is too late. Miller then witnesses the death of his squad leader. Video Walkthrough Weapon Loadout Gallery LittleResistance.jpg|In the LVT-4. LittleResistanceDead.jpg|Wading ashore the beaches. Pvt glover.jpg|Pvt. Glover uses his flamethrower. Sullivan little resistance.jpg|Sullivan charges Japanese positions. Marines storming enemy position Little Resistance.jpg|Soldiers on storming an enemy position in Little Resistance. Ray Gun Lion Statue WaW.png|One of the statues that holds the Ray Gun. Trivia *Right after Sgt. Sullivan pulls you out of the water, one can see a Marine kneeling over a wounded Marine while fiddling with something over his chest. This is the only time in campaign mode that an NPC uses medicine on a fellow soldier. *Near the end of the level in the tunnels, a Japanese soldier is seen sitting on the floor, back on the wall. Either he will be killed by an explosion or the player will kill him. There is a soldier just like him in a nearby bunker but is dying. *Because blood is limited on the Wii version, the two Marines that died in the water are shown to have drowned instead of having been gunned down. *On the Console and PC Manuals, a picture of this level is shown and the objective is to Interogatte Japanese Officiers instead of the original objective. *The subtitles for the Japanese soldier that kills Sullivan says "American Marine." Achievements/Trophies Stormed Peleliu (15 / Silver Trophy ) - Establish a beachhead on the island of Peleliu on any difficulty. (solo only) Bloody Peleliu (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Little Resistance" on Veteran. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels